heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle
"My world is all just shades of grey, Batman. That's why you'll never really understand me."' Character Stat Sheet Public Information Catwoman is she real or a myth? After all if she's as good as people say she is how can anyone tell if she's robbed you or not? Though Falcone and the Penguin think she's real enough, they've put money on her head as well the gangs in the East End of the Bowery know better to hassle women or they might be in for a personal visit that'll make them wish Batman got them first. Selina Kyle is a socialite on the Gotham charity circuit. The sometimes date of billionaire Bruce Wayne has a thing for animal charities especially ones that focus on big cats. History Born to Brian and Maria Kyle, Selina was the eldest daughter of an abusive man who mentally and physically harmed his wife, something Selina noticed as an early age. Seeking escape from the violence, the young girl began taking gymnastics, proving to be a saving grace for her. Her parents eventually had another girl, giving Selina a sister named Magdalena. While the girls were approaching their teens, Maria killed herself, succumbing to the abuse she suffered from at the hand of her husband who later drank himself to death several years later. Orphaned, Selina and her sister became separated. Officially in the system, Selina was sent to Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center; finding herself being put into another abusive situation, it wasn't long before she left, running away to take her chances on the streets of Gotham. While on her own, Selina took up petty thievery as a way of providing for herself, the girl swiftly becoming adept enough to elude the police although she wasn't always successful at it and wound up acquiring a bit of a juvie record as a result. It was during this period when she began to study martial arts and even began to take up boxing and Muay Thai. Most of her classes were provided by people who were wanting to help the disadvantaged youths of Gotham, one of whom was Ted Grant, AKA Wildcat, the former champion boxer. At first their relationship was strictly that of mentor-student but as time passed and he continued to teach her, the two struck up a friendship, the two knowing that they could count on each other no matter what. Still a fledgling thief, Selina was doing her 'work' uncostumed, it not being something she gave thought to until she saw a hero from her window. Inspired by Batman, she designed what would be the first of many versions of her 'look'. Deciding to assume a feline persona to represent the affinity she had to cats, something she discovered she had during her time out on the street, Selina took the moniker 'Catwoman', using a feline theme for both name and costume. It was shortly after this that she began the transformation from homeless teen thief to the professional cat burglar and Gotham socialite. It took quite some time and a lot of good luck and high paying jobs (as well as pulling off a few schemes and thiefts of her own) for her to be able to leave the streets behind her and move into the penthouse she'd call home. Of course, her efforts were not all able to go off without problems. Batman and Robin (take a guess as to which one as the man has had too many to keep track of!) often caught wind of her misdeeds and almost as often thwarted them. Made for an unhappy would-be thief, to say the least. The criminal element in the city grew quite a lot and Selina also ran afoul of them from time to time, that being when her actions rubbed someone the wrong way or they wanted her to work them. One such person who wanted this was Harley Quinn who lured Selina into working with her under the promise that it would be fun for the two of them to 'stick it to the old Bats and that Commissioner, too'. At first it was enjoyable to work with a partner and the two struck up a friendship as well, but all 'good' things come to an end, as did their partnership after Harley left Sel with the goods and ran off when Batman came to put a squeebosh on the caper. She was able to get away, barely, but the fact that she was able to get the heck out of there and avoid being arrested did nothing to keep Harley on her good side. Ever since then, the Clown Prince's gal-pal was pretty close to the top of her 'list'. Yes, that list. As this was going on, the up-and-coming socialite was truly beginning to make a name for herself. Developing her foundation to help charities that work with the preservation of big cats worldwide, Selina's charity events became the talk of the town and even eagerly anticipated. Selina Kyle was no longer the homeless child but rather one of the cities 'it girls'. Personality Over time Selina has had to develop little mini-personalities over the years, each one a 'tool' used to achieve whatever her present goal might be. The flirtatious side to her is what she uses when she wants to get inside a man's head (and maybe even his heart) to see what he's about while the cunning, conniving side serves her well when it comes time to get a donation out of someone or, as Catwoman, keep herself out of trouble. Very few people have seen the 'real' Selina and it hasn't been for some time that they had, Sel of the impression that keeping herself aloof is better than having her heart broken. Logs Category:DC Features Category:Humans Category:Gotham Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Special Characters Category:1984 Birtths Category:Shared Souls Category:Available Characters